dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Path
Dragonball Z: Alternate Path is a What if Dragon Ball Z series. Story The story is exactly as it went until the battle with Raditz. In this universe Raditz brought some Saibamen along with him and makes them fight Goku and Piccolo. Eventually, Raditz decided to join the Z-Fighters but one of the Saibamen self destructed and took Goku with him. The story then changes as Raditz helps the Z Fighters prepare for the battle with Nappa and Vegeta. Raditz and Piccolo take Gohan and train him while Raditz also helps Bulma create a modified scouter and the story becomes a new journey. Power Levels {| border="1" | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Character' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'How it's Obtained' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Description of Event' | align="center" style="background:#f0f0f0;"|'Power Level' |- |Saiyan Saga |- | ||Raditz||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||1,200 |- | ||Farmer||Same as normal timeline||Attacking Raditz||5 |- | ||Piccolo||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||322 |- | ||Goku||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||334 |- | ||Gohan||Same as normal timeline||Upset||710 |- | ||Piccolo||Same as normal timeline||Without weighed clothing||408 |- | ||Goku||Same as normal timeline||Without weighed clothing||416 |- | ||Raditz's Saibamen|| ||Normal levels||650-950 |- | ||Goku||Same as normal timeline||Kamehameha||964 |- | ||Piccolo||Same as normal timeline||Special beam Cannon||1,330 |- | ||Gohan||Same as normal timeline||Enraged||1,370 |- | ||Gohan||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||1 |- | ||King Yemma|| ||Meeting Goku||3,000 |- | ||Master Roshi||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||139 |- | ||Krillin||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||206 |- | ||Turtle||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||0.001 |- | ||Turtle||Beat up some strong guys in the Android Saga||Full power||19 |- | ||Tien Shinhan||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||250 |- | ||Yamcha||Same as normal timeline||Normal level||177 |- | ||Chiaotzu|| ||Normal level||170 |- | ||Yajirobe|| ||Normal level||165 |- | ||Piccolo||Same as normal timeline||After fighting Raditz||329 |- | ||Great ape Gohan||Great ape=10x Normal level (Enraged level in this instance)||1st transformation||13,700 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Normal level||16,800 |- | ||Nappa|| ||Normal level||4,000 |- | ||King Moai|| ||Attacked by Nappa & Vegeta||792 |- | ||Goz|| ||Confronting Goku||300 |- | ||Mez|| ||Racing Goku||280 |- | ||Princess Snake|| ||Meeting Goku||272 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||After 6 months training||850 |- | ||Raditz|| ||After 6 months training||1,800 |- | ||Gohan|| ||After 6 months training||500 |- | ||Great ape Gohan||Great ape=10x normal level||2nd transformation||5,000 |- | ||Krillin||Stated that he, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu=1,510||Fighting illusion Saiyans||400 |- | ||Yamcha||Stated that he, Krillin, Tien and Chiaotzu=1,510||Fighting illusion Saiyans||395 |- | ||Tien Shinhan||Stated that he, Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu=1,510||Fighting illusion Saiyans||405 |- | ||Chiaotzu||Stated that he, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin=1,510||Fighting illusion Saiyans||310 |- | ||Shorty||Stated to be around 50% as strong as Nappa or Vegeta||Normal level||2,000 |- | ||Scarface||Stated to be around 50% as strong as Nappa or Vegeta||Normal level||1,500 |- | ||King Kai||Stated to be stronger than Yemma but weaker than Nappa or Vegeta||Normal level||3,500 |- | ||Gohan||Nappa: The kid's at 1,250||Confronting the Saiyans||1,250 |- | ||Piccolo||Nappa: The Namek's at 1,700||Confronting the Saiyans||1,700 |- | ||Raditz||Nappa: Raditz is at 2,100||Confronting the Saiyans||2,100 |- | ||Krillin||Nappa: The midget's at 1,770||Confronting the Saiyans||1,770 |- | ||Yamcha||Nappa: The long haired guy's at 1,480||Confronting the Saiyans||1,480 |- | ||Tien Shinhan||Nappa: Three eye's at 1,860||Confronting the Saiyans||1,830 |- | ||Chiaotzu||Nappa: The midget doll thing's at 1,010||Confronting the Saiyans||1,010 |- | ||Gohan||Nappa: The kid's powerlevel rose to 1,450||Full power||1,450 |- | ||Piccolo||Nappa: So did the Namek, he's at 3,050||Full power||3,050 |- | ||Raditz||Nappa: And Raditz is at 3,400||Full power||3,400 |- | ||Gohan||Vegeta: The kid's power just went up to 3,000!||Enraged||3,000 |- | ||Gohan||Vegeta: The kid's powerlevel is rising, it's at 3,200||Masenko||3,200 |- | ||Nappa|| ||Full power||7,000 |- | ||Goku||Stated by Vegeta||Arriving to battlefield||5,000 |- | ||Goku||Nappa: Vegeta, what's the scouter say about his powerlevel? Vegeta: It even higher than 8,000. It's nearly NINE THOUSAND!!!||Full power||8,400 |- | ||Goku||Kaioken=normal level x 1.5||Kaioken||12,375 |- | ||Goku||8,250 x2=16,500||Kaioken x2||16,500 |- | ||Goku||8,250 x3=24,750||Kaioken x3||24,750 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Gallick Gun||26,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Kaioken x3 Kamehameha||25,750 |- | ||Goku||8,250 x4=33,000||Kaioken x4||33,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Kaioken x4 Kamehameha||34,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Injured by Kamehameha||14,000 |- | ||Great ape Vegeta||Great ape=10x normal level||Transformation from power ball||140,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Spirit bomb||185,000 |- | ||Yajirobe|| ||Attacking Vegeta||970 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Goku's Spirit bomb||18,500 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Wounded by Spirit bomb||5,000 |- | ||Great ape Gohan||Great ape=10x normal level||Transformation from power ball||30,000 |- | ||Great ape Raditz||Great ape=10x normal level||Transformation from power ball||34,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Wounded by Great apes||50 |- | Namek Saga |- | ||Gohan|| ||Arrived on Namek||2,000 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Arrived on Namek||2,000 |- | ||Bulma|| ||Arrived on Namek||12 |- | ||Frieza soldiers|| ||Fighting Gohan & Krillin||500 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Full power||10,000 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Full power||9,800 |- | ||Yamcha|| ||Full power||9,500 |- | ||Tien Shinhan|| ||Full power||10,300 |- | ||Chiaotzu|| ||Full power||4,500 |- | ||Raditz|| ||Full power||15,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Powered up to fight Cui||24,000 |- | ||Cui|| ||Normal level||19,000 |- | ||Dodoria|| ||Normal level||22,000 |- | ||Zarbon|| ||Normal level||23,000 |- | ||Namekians|| ||Normal levels||1,000 |- | ||Namekians|| ||Full power||3,000 |- | ||Moori|| ||Full power||3,500 |- | ||Dende|| ||Normal level||30 |- | ||Zarbon|| ||Monster form||28,750 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Unlocked potential||26,000 |- | ||Yamcha|| ||Unlocked potential||23,500 |- | ||Tien Shinhan|| ||Unlocked potential||27,000 |- | ||Chiaotzu|| ||Unlocked potential||16,000 |- | ||Raditz|| ||Unlocked potential||29,500 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Training on King Kai's planet||18,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Without weighed clothing||23,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||After recieving a Zenkai from fighting Zarbon||30,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Unlocked potential||28,000 |- | ||Nail|| ||Normal level||4,200 |- |Ginyu Saga |- | ||Gohan|| ||Fighting Ginyu force||28,000 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Fighting Ginyu force||26,000 |- | ||Chiaotzu|| ||Fighting Guldo||16,000 |- | ||Guldo|| ||Fighting Gohan, Krillin and Chiaotzu||13,500 |- | ||Recoome|| ||Fighting Z Fighters||40,000 |- | ||Yamcha|| ||Fighting Recoome||23,500 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Fighting Ginyu force||30,000 |- | ||Tien Shinhan|| ||Fighting Burter & Jeice||27,000 |- | ||Burter|| ||Fighting Z Fighters||37,000 |- | ||Jeice|| ||Fighting Z Fighters||39,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Gallick cannon against Recoome||35,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Masenko||34,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Power supressed||5,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Healed with Senzu bean||106,000 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Healed with Senzu bean||105,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Healed with Senzu bean||250,000 |- | ||Raditz|| ||Healed with Senzu bean||150,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Fighting Ginyu force||90,000 |- | ||Ginyu|| ||Full power||120,000 |- | ||Nail|| ||Full power||42,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Power supressed||265,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Using one hand||132,500 |- | ||Goku||90,000 x2=180,000||Kaioken x2||180,000 |- | ||Ginyu|| ||Goku's body||23,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Ginyu's body||9,000 |- | ||Ginyu|| ||Gaining control of Goku's body||120,000 |- |Frieza Saga |- | ||Frieza|| ||Normal level||265,000 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Normal level||105,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Normal level||106,000 |- | ||Raditz|| ||Normal level||150,000 |- | ||Raditz|| ||Full power||350,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Enraged||500,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Full power||530,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Normal level||250,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Full power||600,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||2nd form||1,060,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Enraged against 2nd form Frieza||960,000 |- | ||Krillin|| ||Healed||400,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Normal level||38,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Unlocked potential||160,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Fused with Nail||1,350,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||2nd form, full power||1,325,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||3rd form||1,590,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Without weighed clothing||1,450,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Super Masenko||1,580,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Power reduced to normal (Increased from brfore)||1,700,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Healed||1,650,000 |- | ||Raditz|| ||Healed||1,675,000 |- | ||Vegeta|| ||Healed||1,800,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 1%||120,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 10%||1,200,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 20%||2,400,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||After using rejuvination chamber||3,000,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 25%||3,000,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 50%||6,000,000 |- | ||Goku||Increase of Kaioken decreases as base power becomes larger||Kaioken x10||4,500,000 |- | ||Goku||Kaioken x20 now only does x2||Kaioken x20||6,000,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||x20 Kaioken Kamehameha||6,250,000 |- | ||Piccolo|| ||Given power by Gohan & Krillin, fighting 30% Frieza||3,700,000 |- | ||Goku|| ||Spirit bomb||10,000,000 |- | ||Yamcha|| ||Fighting Recoome||100,000 |- | ||Tien Shinhan|| ||Fighting Burter & Jeice||130,000 |- | ||Chiaotzu|| ||Fighting Guldo||43,000 |- | ||Recoome|| ||Fighting Yamcha||40,000 |- | ||Burter|| ||Fighting Tien||37,000 |- | ||Jeice|| ||Fighting Tien||39,000 |- | ||Guldo|| ||Fighting Chiaotzu||13,500 |- | ||Goku|| ||Super Saiyan||11,000,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 70%||8,400,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final form, 100%||12,000,000 |- | ||Bardock|| ||Seen with Raditz and Vegeta in Hell||3,250,000 |- | ||Gohan|| ||Fighting 50% Frieza||6,050,000 |- | ||Super Saiyan Goku|| ||Enraged||15,000,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||100% Death ball||14,000,000 |- | ||Frieza|| ||Final blast||12,500,000 |- | ||Super Saiyan Goku|| ||Angry Kamehameha||16,000,000 |- Category:What If...